God in High School
by Lilie0107
Summary: Okay, I had this crazy idea. Percy is a god. He disrespected Zeus and as punishment is sent to high school. There he meets Annabeth, a regular mortal. What will happen to them? Especially when Apollo is around?I think you will find out, if you read this ;) Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! Yes, I know I write another story right now and I won´t have the time to update both on a regular basis. This is just an idea that came to my crazy brain, as I wrote chapter 14 for Son of Darkness. Please note, that I will focus on my first story and this will be something, that won´t get regular updates. I hope you will like it though. Just review and say, what you think. Sadly, I have to say that I am not Rick Riordan, so I don´t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Now, on to the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_God at High School_

_~ Chapter 1 ~_

_Mount Olympus, Throne room_

_Perseus pov_

I stood at the center of the Olympian council. Before I start with my story, let me introduce myself to you. I am Perseus, firstborn son of Lady Selene, Titaness of the moon and Lord Krios, Titan of the South and Constellations. I am one of the first gods and member of the Olympian council. My domains are the night, the stars, heroes, loyalty and Shrewdness. I am the older brother to Perses, Pallas and Astraios. Even though they all are Titans, I am not. Why? Even I don´t know.

Anyway, back to the topic. I stood before the other council members. Some of them looking at me with pity, such as Artemis (yes, we are friends, but nothing more), Apollo (at whom I glared because this was HIS fault after all), Hermes, Athena (we share the same domain and we are great friends) and Hestia, who sat at the hearth, tending the flames. The others, such as Ares (he hates me, because I beat him EVERY time in a duel), Hera (who for unknown reasons hates my guts) and Zeus (because we pranked him). Some looked just bored, like Poseidon and Demeter. We all listened as Zeus spoke.

"Perseus, for your pranks and bad behavior I bestow upon you a punishment. You will go to a mortal High school, go to the classes and get good grades. To make this more interesting, you won´t be allowed to bring company and it will be forbidden for you to meet any of us before the next solstice. You will attend the last two school years and you won´t be allowed to tell anyone who you are, if it isn´t absolutely necessary!" My mouth hung open in shock. I had to go to school? WTF!

"But, lord Zeus! It wasn't me! It was-" I was immediately interrupted be Zeus. "I don´t care, who it did. It is decided and this decision is final. You WILL go, whether you like it or not. Maybe it will show you some respect. I know who helped you and this person-" Zeus glared at Apollo "-will be the only one to accompany you." I inwardly smirked at Apollo who groaned. I could hear Artemis snicker from her throne and glared at her my famous "I-will-kill-you-later-stare" and she immediately shut up.

As if to add even more salt into the wound, Zeus added "Apollo won´t be allowed to flirt with ANY girl-" almost all snickered at this and Apollo groaned even louder "and you, Perseus won´t be allowed to get even near a library." He finished with a smirk. My face fell drastically and tried to change at least this. "Please, Zeus. Please do all you want, but don't keep me from a library, pplllleeeaaassse!" I never, ever pleaded anyone like this and Zeus knew it. He sighed and said "Okay, it is your domain after all. You are allowed to visit it twice a week, and you know I am very nice with this" He said in a strong voice. I bowed my head deeply in thanks.

Hey, don´t look at me this way. I am the god of SHREWDNESS, of course I want to know as many things as I can and a library with many books in it is like a paradise to me. I am nearly every minute there (if I am not beating the shit out of Ares) and twice a week is already torture.

"It is decided. You two may go to your punishment now. The others are dismissed!" He finished and flashed out of the throne room. He is such a drama Queen. Athena was the first to stand up from her throne and engulfed me into a very tight hug. "I am so sorry. Only twice a week to visit a library is torture. I am going to help you though. Here, take this" She said and handed me a small object. As I looked closer, I recognized it as a small figure of a black Pegasus, my sacred animal. I looked at her questionably. She just rolled her eyes. "Just do what I say and take it. You just have to think of any book you want to read then breath against its eye and any book you wish for will appear to you." She said. I was really grateful for this. "Thank you, Athena. This means a lot to me" I said and hugged her. "Good by little sister." I said in her ear. Even if she wasn´t my sister by blood, she was it in any other way. She nodded happy and flashed out. After a few "good byes" from everyone, Apollo and I flashed out of the throne room. I had a small apartment near Goode High school, because I sometimes work there as one of the teachers.

You can laugh now if you want. I normally change my appearance and use the mist. Voila, I am a teacher. It was in some way strange to know, I would now be the student, not the other way around and I hated it. As a student, I would have to deal with teachers in a very bad mood, bullies at every corner and arrogant pricks, being jealous for my good grades and much more. Just what I wanted. Note the sarcasm. If immortals could die, I would be dead from embarrassment by now. At least I could go without having to change my form.

If only I had known how much my long, eternal life was going to go a very strange path…

* * *

**Okay, that´s chapter one and the Prologue. Like always, I hope you like it, Review and tell me what you think. **

**Until next time**

**Lilie0107**

**…...(\\_/)….Review…**

**…...(=´.´=)…..Review…...REVIEW…..**

**…..(=)..(=)…..….…Review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, here is Lilie0107. I have chapter 2 from GaHS for you. I hope you´ll like it and review, follow and favor. Like always, I don´t have the rights for PJO, they go all to Rick Riordan. Now on with the story, Enjoy :D**

* * *

_~ Chapter 2 ~_

_Annabeth pov_

I yawned loudly in my pillow. It was 6.30 am and I had to get out of bed for school. I was really excited, like every other day. I loved learning things and even if I was known as the nerd in our class, I didn´t really care. Come on, why should I anyway? It isn´t my problem if these people want to stay stupid. I have my goals and with my grades, I will get what I want. With these happy thoughts, I got up and dressed.

After I finished breakfast it was already 7.30 and I had to go to school. My mother, Helen was already at work. My father could sleep till 9.00 am and then brought my little brothers, Bobby and Matthew to kindergarten. Anyway, I closed the door and began my walk to Goode High. I was one of the juniors this year and was happy about it. Only two years and I could go and study architecture, my dream…

After 15 minutes of walking, I finally made it to school. My friends waited for me at my locker and we greeted each other with big smiles as soon as I arrived. One of my friends name was Jenn. Her real name is Jennifer, but if you call her that, you are dead meat. Another one of my friends was Benny, or Benjamin. He was Jenns boyfriend and captain of the football team. Like the other captains, he wasn´t a prideful person. He didn´t do things to be famous, he just wanted to have fun.

Then there was jet another one by the name Thalia. She had short, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She wasn´t here today, what was strange, because she always waited for me to arrive. Anyway, I arrived by my friend's sides and hugged each of them. We talked about the usual. Things like how was the summer?, or do you have this subject or something like that. At least until I asked a question.

"Hey guys, not to be rude, but where is Thals?" I wanted to know. She was after all my oldest friend. They all looked just sadly at me. "Didn´t she tell you?" Jenn asked. I just shook my head. "Didn´t she tell me what?" They all just sighed deeply. "Thals foster parents had to give her away. They found out her blood father and is now going to live with him" Benny said. It was like my world cushed. My best friend, my sister left me? And the worst thing? She didn´t even tell me, or say good bye. If I wouldn´t have said to me, don´t cry over and over again, I would have broken down right on this spot.

"At least let us see it the good way. She found her dad, her real one. Do you not wish for her to be happy?" Jenn asked softly. I looked at her and nodded weakly, not trusting my voice. Benny wanted to break the tension and said "Let's go. Our classes start in 5 minutes." And with this we walked to our first lesson, mathematics. Oh joy.

_Perseus pov_

I dreaded this day. Apollo and I slept at my apartment and my bel rang at six o´clock. After half an hour, we had finished our breakfast and were heading to school. The god of the sun drove his Maserati and I had a simple bike. I didn´t want to walk and flashing to school would at least get some attention, even more than ´pollos car. As I drove to school, to SCHOOL! I thought about some things in my life. A few hundred years ago, I had found a woman I loved. She was my fiancée. We never married. She found another guy, broke my heart and just left. I never even had the chance to explain the gods to her. Maybe it was for the better. I loved to believe that somewhere on this earth would be the one. I know, it sound kind of crazy, but it was better than Hermes or Apollo, who were going to some bars on a regular basis.

As we arrived at school, most students were already there. All the ones, standing at the parking spots were staring at us. Ookkkaaayy, that´s not creepy at all. Please note the sarcasm. Anyway, we made our way to the office, were an old, fat guy sat. Even I didn´t have to be a genius, even if I was, to notice how drunk this guy was. I mean, seriously, he is drinking at a school? What the heck, how can mortals let someone who is drunk working at a building, were children are taught things? This is just disgusting.

Anyway, I had to ask for my schedule. I didn´t want to start a fight, so I decided on trying it the polite way. "Excuse me, sir. We are new at this school and wanted to ask for our schedules." I said as nice as I could. He looked up and grunted in responds "What are your names, kids?" At his last statement, I nearly laughed. If only he knew… "Apollo and Perseus Jackson" I said in a strong voice. `Pollo and I decided to play brothers for once, twins, to be exact. We were perfect opposites from our looks and our personalities, it would fit perfectly. Anyway, he gave us our schedules and locker numbers and then told us to leave.

After we walked out of the office, we were greeted from a girl with way to much make up, high heels, and all dressed in pink. It was a really strange sight. Were all mortal these days like this? I mused for myself. She introduced herself as Lauren, Lauren McBurley. **(Sorry for all Laurens out there**. **No offence) **Lauren took us to our lockers and said where, which room was. She seemed to be the gossip girl on this school. She knew every single person here.

As we were near our lockers, we noticed a small group, 3 teenagers standing in front of them. There were two girls and a boy. The boy had black brownish hair and was well build, but not too bulky like Ares. The girl next to him had also brown hair. She was short, at most 5´2 and had a very slim body.

The last girl had her back turned to me. She was had a deep tan, like a Californian girl, long curly blonde hair that almost reached her waste and an athletic body. I couldn´t see her face, but I could imagine blue eyes and high cheekbones. They walked to their next class, leaving Apollo, Lauren and me alone. Lauren was also going to her class, saying we could see each other at lunch again and began walking away, but not before giving me a look. I inwardly shuddered. Lovesick high school girl, the worst nightmare I have. Okay not the worst that was this one time - I am getting of topic.

I opened my locker and found all my books in there. I looked at my schedule and found out that I had mathematics. I groaned. Great, my first day at school and my first lesson is math. I hate my live. **(****AN\I feel with you Percy. I have Monday morning the first two lessons math too and I hate it) **Apollo had arts as first subject, so he was happy.

As I walked into the room, all the chairs were already taken, all but one. It was besides the blonde from earlier. She read some book, which one I couldn´t see. I walked to the desk, the teacher already present and gave him my slip. The teachers all had to sign it. My math teacher was an old man, he had glasses and was your average nerd. He signed and pointed to the place next to the girl. I set down besides her, and she looked up.

I nearly gasped as I saw her face. She was beautiful. She had a good tan, her curly blond her was floating at the sides of her face and she had a cute little nose. But the eyes were, what "ruined" the image. They weren´t blue, like I expected. Not at all. They were a stormy grey, mustering every move and figuring out, what would be the best move to win every game.

As I found my voice again, I smiled a genuine smile at her and reached my hand out. I introduced myself to her. "Hi, I am Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy." I said to her. She took my hand and shook it, replying "Nice to meet you, Percy. My name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." And the butterflies in my stomach were going wild. Who was this girl, that she had this effect on me?...

* * *

**Oohhh, a cliffy. You guys have to hate me. But strangly, I don´t care ;P Until next chapter**

**Lilie0107**

**…...(\\_/)… **

**…...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

..**…..(=)..(=)…..…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peops, I am back. Sorry for the long wait, but I caught a cold AND twisted my ankle, so I think this should be a good excuse. I also said, I wouldn´t update this much. UUhh, either way, I am sorry for the wait. I hope you like it. To the review I got from LunaItsuka, if you don´t say exactly, what mistakes I make, I can´t correct them, so I would like, if you could PM me and tell, what you think should be corrected. Either way, thanks for the review, for all the reviews I got. 12 reviews! I never would have guessed that you guys like it that much. Wow. Enough talked. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

_~ Chapter 3 ~_

_Perseus pov_

I stared at her and was just about to ask her a question (duh) as the school bell rang. I sighed. This is just my bad luck. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Parkinson and started his lessons. I leaned back in my chair and zoned out. I knew all this stuff (god of Shrewdness at your service), and didn´t thought it this necessary to listen. Annabeth had other thoughts, as she thrust her elbow in my ribs. Man, this girl knows how to punch a guy. Ow.

I looked questionably at her and she glared back at me. Her glare made me shudder. I had seen some very ugly and scary monsters, but none of them could muster a glare like the girl besides me. As I didn´t do anything she got frustrated and took a little sheet of paper to write something down.

_Why do you not pay attention? This is important stuff for us, you too. You could get problems if you don´t know this. –A_

_I know, but back in my old school, we already had this stuff. I learned it very hard, so this here shouldn´t be a problem for me. What about you? Shouldn´t you be the one, paying attention then? ;) –P_

At my last statement, I had a smugly smile on my face. What I wasn´t prepared for was the answer I got.

_I could py attention, but why? I know this stuff too. Usually I could be one of the seniors, not because I had to repeat a grade, but I could skip one. :P What do you have? -A_

Now she was the one smiling smugly. At first I didn´t know what to write back, but then I got an idea.

_Wow, that´s good. I probably could skip too, but my, uhm, uncle wouldn´t be very happy about it… Anyway, do you have any free periods today? -P_

I was nervous for her answer.

_Yeah, for first lesson, like you already know ;) I have math, then science, English, Latin, lunch, a free period and last architecture. You? And why do you want to know? –A_

_UH, I have the same subjects as you, if the only difference is that I have Greek instead of Latin. Why I want to know, uhm , would you like to go to the library in the free time? –P_

Her answer came almost immediately. The teacher didn´t seem to notice our little exchange.

_Really, you don´t seem that much like someone who would want to learn Greek. Why? And I would love to go to the library; books *sigh* I love them… -A_

_Cool, I learn Greek, because I am from Greece. I was born there. Only a few years ago did we come to America. I also love books too. -P_

As she was about to answer, a cough interrupted our "conversation". "And what, Mr. Jackson and Mrs. Chase, of you don´t mind me asking, do you think you are doing?" The teacher looked at us, and angry expression on his face. "We were just writing, what you could do, after you chose 3 as you x and then divided it through the cube root of 356. We didn´t come to an agreement yet." I said. I summoned a little piece of paper under my table in my hands, al I just said was on it, and gave t to the teacher. As he read it, his jaw hit the floor and he gasped like a fish. "B-b-bu-u-t-t t-that´s c-comp-plet-tly r-r-ight" He stuttered. I could barely hold my chuckle back. Annabeth had just a very confused look on her face. " I know sir. You just explained it to us 5 minutes ago." I said with a smirk. He was to stunned to say anything and just walked back to his desk. The bell rang shortly after.

I caught up with Annabeth, as she was about to leave the class room. "So, uhm, like I said, I am from Greece. That´s the reason I speak it. And no, this isn´t cheating." Yeah, I know it is. "Yes, it is cheating." She said with an amused smile. Holy Zeus, this smile is beautiful, wait what? _Oh, Aphrodite, I swear of the next time I see you I am going to kill you._ Her only response was a chuckle in my head. "Okay, it is. Not that I would care." I said and we both burst out laughing. It probably looked strange, but who cares. I hadn´t laughed like this in a very long time. I was in the last time a little bit gloomy. The wars, the brake up, all this shit together didn´t really help. The more surprised I was, that I felt happy now.

"So, hurry up! We have to go to science." With that we ran to the rooms that were only for science. At the desk sat a middle aged woman, blonde, short hair, big glasses and a white lab coat. She had this typical scientist look and her looks reminded me painfully of someone, I wouldn´t want to think now. I gave let her sign and made may way to the set next to Annabeth.

"SO, you know now that I am from Greece, but what about you?" She looked t me, as if she had to decide if she could trust me. After a few moments, she replied. "I was born in the United States, San Francisco to be precise. We, as in my father, my stepmother, my half-brothers and I, came to New York, after my stepmother got a got job here. First she travelled, but we soon decided it would be best to move here. That´s it. Why did you leave Greece?" Smooth Percy, just think of a lie that is as near to the truth as possible.

"Uhm, I have a very big family. My cousin is something like the "boss" you could say. He decides something, the family follows. My other cousin, uncle H wasn´t that happy about and wanted to be a little bit distance between him and his two brothers. He is in Los Angeles right now. The rest of my family lives here too. The dude that walked into the classroom, right now, is my twin brother, ´Pollo." I said and mentioned to Apollo, who was at the desk and got his signature. She looked a little bit confused. I just rolled my eyes at this. "If you have a question then just ask. I am not going to bite you, you know?" I said sarcastically. She was a little bit shocked first and the blushed, mumbling soft "sorry". She cleared her throat and asked.

"You say he is your brother? He doesn´t really look like you" She said. Although it was a statement, you could clearly figure out, what she wanted to know. "Yeah, we get that a lot. He comes after our father and I after mother. I am the firstborn, even if it´s only a short time" (a short time that is actually a few thousand years.) She seemed not entirely satisfied, but didn´t bother any more.

The next few lessons were actually pretty boring. After science, English was a blur. The subject we had next was something I wasn´t sure if I dreaded it or was excited for. Greek. The teacher, Mr. Brunner seemed to be nice ;). If you were wondering, it is Chiron. As I walked into the room, I nearly got a heart attack as I saw him. I surly didn´t think that his was sometimes teaching in mortal school, looking for demigods. He must´ve been pretty shocked too, because he gasped, looking like a fish in the process.

"Hey Mr. Brunner! I didn´t think I would see you, of all the people in this world, here." I said. I went to his desk and gave him a bro-hug. We hadn´t seen each other in years. Normally, I was the director at Camp, but as Zeus ordered Dionysos to replace me as his punishment, I looked for something else in the meantime. I was clearly pissed that I wasn´t allowed in my own domain, heroes, but I would soon go back. After this year, Dionysos´ uhm, let´s say adventure should be over. Many Campers couldn´t wait to see me again. From time to time I was the teacher for Swords class, but not always. Anyway, back to the story.

"Perseus, I never would have guessed to have you in one of my classes." We laughed slightly at our inside joke. I was the person who taught Chiron all these years ago and now, we switched our rolls. Funny. Not. I. Hate. Zeus´. Punishments. They always backfire at me. Just my rotten luck. Sometimes I hate the fates. If I think about it, I haven´t visited Atropos in like eternity. Should remember coming over to them at some time. They were always nice to talk to (if they didn´t spoke in riddles, they were nice).

"Yeah, I never thought I would need to go to school. At least not as a student. Chiron, it´s frustrating. Apollo, like the idiot he is, pranks Zeus, he thinks it was me who did it and then I end up getting the Punishment. Always. This is clearly not fair." He nodded, a little smugly smile on his face. Oh he is getting it so bag, the next chance I get. "Since when is life fair, Mr. Jackson? I would suggest now, that you go to your seat. The lesson is about to start and you wouldn´t want to miss this class."

I went to my seat, mumbling something about annoying centaur- teachers. The lesson began and Chiron spoke. "Welcome to your junior year in high school. Many of you already know me since last year, for those who don´t, I am Mr. Brunner. I teach Greek and only this. The people, who are familiar with my way of teaching know, that I don´t only teach you the language, but also the gods, heroes and other stories-" at this I nodded slowly at Chiron, grateful that he didn´t use the m-word. " – you may or may not have heard of. Let´s begin with something simple.

In the old days, the Greeks worshipped gods. Let´s see if someone can name them all. I would suggest, uhm, Mr. Loran to name the male ones and at least one domain." He gestured to a boy at the back. He wasn´t big, no a tiny kid instead. He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was playing nervously with his fingers, probably ADHD, and his eyes scanned a little hopeless over the book page, signaling dyslexia. I was very sure, this was a demigod, a son of Apollo no less, who was at this school too. Oh the irony.

"Uhm, there is Zeus the king god and lord of the sky and his brother, Poseidon is the lord of the seas. One of Zeus´kids is Hermes, god of messaging, another one Ares, god of war. Also sons of Zeus are Apollo, god of music, Hephaestus, god of forges and the god of madness, Dionysos." He said. I was a little bit angry. People always forgot to mention me, even if I am the oldest. Is my name really this complicated? Chiron seemed to notice my not very happy look and got a little bit paler and wide eyed. He cleared his throat and nodded slowly.

"Correct Mr. Loran, sadly you forgot one. Cn somebody tel me the name of the god, Mike forgot to mention?" A boy, I think he was one of the jerks here, raised his hand. Chiron nodded to him. "The idiot over there forgot to mention the coolest of them all." He said. I nodded, agreeing with him. Saldy, I wasn´t prepared for what he would say next. "He forgot Hades, god of death." I groaned loudly and face palmed. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Mike do the same.

"And why, Mr. Jackson did you face palm at his answer? It is wrong, I know it but I would like a correction." Chiron replied with a smirk, which I gladly replied. "First of all, Hades is no Olympian. He was banished form Olympus by Zeus, king of the gods. Also, he isn´t the god of death. That is Thanatos. Hades domains are the Underworld and riches." I said. Chiron nodded, agreeing with me and the class just stared at me open mouthed. "That´s correct, but what I didn´t mention before, is that you forgot one of the Olympians. About this one, I will teach you today." At this he smiled smugly at me and I could just stare blankly at him. If I heard him right, I would have to hear some very, VERY private story about myself in this class. Oh joy! Zeus kill me! No can do, sorry. He replied in my head and I mentally groaned. This was going to be torture!

* * *

**Does that count as Cliffy? I think it does, so ha, deal with it. ;P Please review and tell me if you like or hate it, and if you hate it, what I could do to make it better. Thanks :D Untils next chapter **

**Lilie0107**

….**.(\\_/)…...**

…**.(=´.´=)….Review…..**

…**..(=).(=)…...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey readers, I am back :) And to answer your uestion, no I am not dead. I just have a major authors block for SoD, so I sat hours to write the latest chapter. Now, I will probably set my other story on a break. I want to focus more on this story, as I have more of a chance to look out for grammar, without completly rewriting it. _**

**_Anyway, I wanted to say thank you to all of those awesome people who reviewed. I enjoy reading every one of your reviews. Should you have questions, ideas or just want to chat with someone, feel free to PMme. My Inbox is starving ;)_**

**_Soo, I thimk I talked enough. On to the actual chapter now. Enjoy! :3_**

* * *

**_~ Chapter 4 ~_**

**_Perseus pov_**

**_Sometimes, I hate my long, eternal live. A very good example was the situation I was in right now. Chiron began talking about my live in front of the whole class. Sure, they didn´t know it was me, but it was embarrassing none the less. He began talking…_**

**_"The god you forgot to mention, Perseus was-" and still is… I added in thoughts "-the oldest of the gods. He was the firstborn son of Krios, Titan of the South and Constellations, as well as Selene, Titaness of the moon. The domains he held were very powerful ones, what made him very feared among his family. Perseus´ domains were the night, the stars, heroes, loyalty and Shrewdness, what were compared to the other Titans and later Olympians many powerful titles. But even with this among of power, he was still very humble and he was said to have a good heart, fighting for the human race-" would do it over and over again. Ahh, good ol´ times. "- and protecting the weak._**

**_His story is a lot different compared to the ones of the other gods. It begins, that he was born a god, other than his younger brothers Pallas, Astraios and Perses, who were all Titans. Another difference was that he was the one to support the human race and vote for democracy, instead of the tyranny Kronos would build later. Perseus was also one of the few, who defended the Primordial of the sky, who was, instead of cruel and ignorant, a caring father and good ruler. After he was sliced into pieces by Kronos´ scythe, Perseus saved the pieces from the Titan of time and threw them into the ocean, proceeding a very old, by now forgotten ritual. From Ouranous pieces, Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love was born._**

**_After this act, Perseus went into hiding, helping humans in secret. As then the five children of Kronos; Hestia, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Poseidon were born, he watched in the shadows as they were swallowed by their father and vowed to help Rhea, the mother of the 5 gods hide her next child if there should come another one. Later, Zeus was born. Perseus gave Rhea in her dreams the idea, to give Kronos a rock, instead of Zeus to eat-" this proved to me, that Zeus appearance and brains were similar to that of a stone. "- and they hid Zeus with the help of Gaea, Primordial of the earth."_**

**_I zoned out for a bit from then. He was going to tell them about how Zeus grew and made a plan and yadda, yadda, yadda. Titan war yadda yadda, Giant war blah blah and then "-after the Giant war, the war against Gaea and her children, the Giants, the gods build their council like it´s known today._**

**_Perseus, even though he isn´t a son of Kronos, counts under the "big four" (AN\ sorry, I know really cliché, but I couldn´t help it XD) -" still the most liked of us. Ha, beat that Zeus! "-so, he is very powerful. He always had a strong bond to the twin archers, Artemis and Apollo, so most stories about him involve at least one of these two." True, true "Sadly, this was not only to his advantage. One day he was given a prophecy from the Oracle of Delphi. It is unknown to human kind what it says. Only very few know what it talks about and let us hope that it remains that way." He muttered the last part under his breath. At this Chiron sent a stern look in my way. I only raised my hands in mock surrender and had a fake, innocent smile on my face. He knew me way to well._**

**_"Now, let´s get to the interesting point in his life." I inwardly groaned at this. Why, why do they always have to mention THAT point in my way too long, immortal life?_**

**_"The part that makes him in my point of view interesting, is that he is still a virgin, you could say. He didn´t swear an oath like Artemis and Hestia did-" Uhm, no. That would be kind of awkward. Perseus, the sworn maiden ( XD ). Nah, I am happy things are like they are and I would like to keep it that way, thank you very much. :P Back to the topic. "-But he is the only male god without children. In his life though, were a few moments, in which he nearly lost it. The last one being, when he fell in love with a woman. She was, so is it told, very beautiful, even matching Aphrodite. Sadly, like most lives in Greek Mythology-" at this word, I cringed slightly. Come on, is it that hard to at least call it stories. I mean, how you would feel, if I called you a myth. "- his was tragic. He didn´t want to go the ways the other gods went, so he disguised himself as a human, a mere mortal. Perseus was going to tell her soon about his heritage and powers, he was going to give her his heart, ask her to marry him and become his immortal wife, but as he went to visit her, he caught her in her chamber, lying in bed with another man; a god nonetheless. He became a little bitter afterwards-"_**

**_Of course I did. My love, my only love I might add, cheated on me with one of my relatives, one I was very close, at least until this day. I don´t want to mention his name here, it just brings back very sad memories. "-Till this day, he hasn´t fallen in love again._**

**_So, that´s it with the tragic stories today. Please prepare for tomorrow lesson. I ask every one of you to choose an Olympian god or goddess and research them. Write down the main facts, such as the great events in their lives, their parents, sibling and if known, the names of their children. That´s it. See you tomorrow." He finished. Great, now I have homework to do. Not that I would normally mind, but the fact that I have to live with Apollo doesn´t make things easier. It´s sad that his sister isn´t with us. She is one of the very few people who can get the god of the sun to shut up._**

**_Still in thoughts, I left the classroom and made my way to the cafeteria. It was lunch time and I would see Annabeth again. She had this aura surrounding her, it just felt… right. I don´t know how to describe it otherwise. I felt calm and like myself, my real one, not the façade I had to put on every day. She made me smile; something only few could do these days. But there was also something about her that made me think that I already knew her, like I had seen her before, but I couldn´t exactly place it. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I realized that I was at the doors to the lunch room._**

**_As I entered I noticed how many people this school really had. Nearly every table was full, expect for the one, where Annabeth was sitting. She looked kind of lonely, so I decided to join her for lunch. I made my way to her table, ignoring the stares I got from girls and boys alike. (uhm, cross?) She hadn´t noticed my coming, so she was a little shocked. "Hey, would it be okay, if I sat with you?" I asked her with one of my genuine smiles. She offered one back and nodded, glad not to be alone._**

**_"So, uhm how was Latin?" Smooth Perce, really? You are asking her in school how school was. I lost my touch it seems. This was what I thought; at least until she started answering me, amusement shining in her beautiful, stormy grey eyes… wait! Beautiful? Oh man, I knew all along that I must´ve lost it. I was going insane. It was only a little over half a century since SHE broke my heart and I already was looking at the next girl, seriously? It was way too soon to fall in love again… or was it?_**

**_"It was good, I think. My mum, Helen taught me some languages when I was little, Latin, for an unknown reason was one of them. I am not a natural at it, but I get more than most others. I am most interested in the countries it was spoken in though, such as Italy. The architecture they had there is just so amazing, how they build …" I zoned a little out, noticing how much she had to like architecture. Maybe, if we would become good friends, I could take her to Greece with me, showing her my temple and Athena´s too. We could even visit the Pantheon. She would surely like this. But this is wish-dreaming. It would take years to build a friendship that strong, and I won´t have that much time. Ugh, sometimes, if not always I hate the ancient laws. They not only forbid us gods the contact with our children, even if this doesn´t concern to me, it still makes me mad, they als forbid too long and intense contact to mortals. I know how much most of the gods love their children and would like to have some bonding time with them._**

**_"What are you thinking about, Perseus?" She asked me. I hadn´t even noticed that she finished talking; being too lost in my thoughts (again)._**

**_"I think we should finish eating and then in our free period, we could head to the library. How does that sound?" She thought about it, and then nodded. "I think it´s a great idea. Hurry up, so we can go to heaven." She joked. And in this moment I truly realized, what an amazing person she really was. She not only looked very "hot" but she was, what mattered more to me, very smart. And she loved books._**

**_"You know, I think that this is the beginning of a very good and long friendship." I said as I looked her in the eyes. She weakly nodded at this. " I think, you are right. This is going to be a great frienship. Now let's go." She said as she grabbed my arm, heading directly to the library. If only I had known, how important her role in my life would be..._**

* * *

_**That's it. What do you think, good, bad, really shit? I would like to hear your opinion. Tips are very welcome. Until next chapter**_

**_Lilie0107_**

**_…..(\\_/)…._**

**_….(=´.´=)….Review….._**

**_…..(=).(=)…_**

**_…_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey People, I am back :O Didn´t guess that, did you ;) I know, I know I took forever to update this, but I have a Major authors block at the Moment. Then there is the point that our teachers are mean to us, writing tests nearly every day and GIVING HOMEWORK OVER THE EASTER HOLIDAYS, I mean who does that? Is it really necessary to let the students write an Essay? I don´t think so. _**

**_Anyway, after the awesome Reviews I got, I decided to update today (finally) Thanks to the new followers and Favors I got. Everytime I get a new one, or a new Review, my day gets better, so thank you :D_**

**_Soooo, I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Also, someone asked if the other Olympians would act more. In this chapter, not really. But, in the future there will definitívely come some fun with them. So, Keep reading :D_**

**_Also, Enjoy :3_**

* * *

_~ Chapter 5 ~_

_Annabeth pov_

"Come, join me Annie" He said with his playful smirk. I glared at him for calling me that, that horrible name **(AN\ Sorry to all who have this name. I just try to write, how Annabeth would act). **Do you want to know the sad part? He didn´t even flinch; he seemed only more amused by my actions. Stupid boy. _**(AN\ She´d make a very good Hunter, don´t you think so?) **_

_"Don´t, for the sake of your life, call me Annie!" I shrieked. Okay, I am honest with you. It was **very ** girly like, but don´t ever say I admitted **that**! "Sshh!" came the reply from a few tables away. Ups. I felt the head on my cheeks and knew I was blushing like crazy. Embarrassed, I sat down. I hadn't even noticed that I was still standing. Oh shit.

Percy of course –how could it be different?- snickered at my embarrassment. "Shut up" I mumbled, what only caused him to laugh harder. "Sshh!" Came yet again from somewhere behind the bookshelves. Now it was his time to blush. Huh? Am I wrong or did he blush a little bit golden? But this was impossible. I mean, it isn´t like he has gold blood or something. I snickered mentally at my stupidity.

It was then that something strange happened. Percy got a panicked look and snapped his fingers in front of my face. A shockwave rolled then through the air. It brought a little dizziness over me, but nothing more happened. I shot him a questioning look and raised my eyebrow. Now he looked even more shocked, as if he had seen a ghost **(AN\ if only she knew… xD ) **"What was THAT? What did you do?" I asked, keeping my voice very low as to not get any more attention. My brain was driving very fast, trying to solve the riddle, that was seated in front of me.

"_Perseus pov" _

What the heck? How could the Mist NOT affect her? I am a very powerful god- hey don´t look at me like that! It´s true! - so it definitively should have worked on her. Why didn't it? She couldn´t be one of the few people that could see through the mist, or could she?

This would be just my rotten luck. There is only a hand full of people that have this talent. Of course it would be just my luck to go to a school, where one of these few people is. Oh, and it also happens that she is one of my only friends. Yay, exactly what I wanted: someone to blow up my cover. NOTE THE SARCASM PLEASE! Thank you.

Great, what do I do now? This makes my punishment a lot more difficult. I´ll have to be very careful around her. She must be suspicious about me. Hopefully, she doesn´t think that I am some kind of monster or something like that. This would be really bad, because I don´t want her to end up in a mental hospital. Ugh, why is my immortal life so complicated?

"What did you do?" Oh, fuck. She noticed. Well, I am screwed. I was about to answer her, when someone interrupted us. Mental note to self, thank this person.

_Appollo pov_

I sat in my math lessons. It was sooooo boring. This hot chick was probably the only interesting thing in here. She sat in front of me and the little man in my pants… Well, you get the idea. **(AN\ :O ) **Hey, don´t look at me like that! I have manly desires too, you know.

I then heard a faint whisper in my head. What the…? I concentrated harder and the voice got clearer. "Apollo, get you lazy ass up to Olympus. NOW!" "Okay, okay lil´ sis. No need to shout inside my head." "Don´t call me little sis! BY Zeus godly underwear, I am older than you. I even helped mother give birth to you, you dimwit. Get this in this tiny brain of yours. Now, come. They are all waiting. Oh, and bring Perce too. We can´t contact him for some strange reason. Zeus is throwing a tantrum…" And with thsat my sis left my mind.

*sigh* I just love to annoy her. It keeps my day sunny :D . I signaled the teacher that I wanted to say something and he motioned me to go on. "Excuse me sir, but may I go to the toilet please? I don´t feel too good." I played a little with the mist, so I looked paler and sick. "Of course. You can go. Maybe it would be best, if you would go home, you look really sick." He said worried. I mentally snickered at the irony. The god of truth is telling lies that mortals believe in an instant.

Anyway, I got up and left the room. Percy, I am coming to get you.

~ Line break~

Can you imagine that my jaw nearly hit the floor when I saw him in the library (nothing new), but with a very, very hot chick? No? Well, I can. Since his last date, nearly half a century passed. Some gods, including me thought he was gay or something like that, because normally it´s just in our nature to fuck every hot girl we see. How did you thought, all those demigods came to be? Brought by the stork? **(An\ I probably should explain the stork thing. In Germany, in the region I am living, many parents tell their children when they are still too young to know about sex, that babies are brought be the stork. It even gives the myth, that when you lay sugar on your window bench, you´ll get pregnant overnight in case you do "it". Don´t know if this actually works though) **

Back to the topic at hand. Where was I? Oh yes: Percy and his soon to be girlfriend. (God of prophecy at you service) I cleared loudly my throat, bringing them out of their uhm discussion, and went to talk to Perseus. "Excuse me, but is it possible that I speak to you Perce? It is really important." I said, a knowing smirk plastered on my face. "You can talk to your girlfriend later. By the way, care to introduce me to this lovely lady?" I said, winking in her direction.

The first comment made them both blush, the latter deepened (whose name was still hidden from me) but had on Perseus the wished effect: Jealousy was clearly shown in his face.

"She is not my girlfriend" yet, I added in my thoughts to his comment. "but anyway, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Apollo, my annoying twin brother." He gestured with his hands. I smiled on her a genuine, but not flirtatious smile. "It is nice to meet you Annabeth. I wish we could talk longer, but we have family problems and Perce here" I bumped his arm " is as much needed as I am. We really have to hurry. Arty sounded really worried." The latter part I directed at Percy, looking expectantly at him. He of course got the hint and nodded.

"I am sorry Annie" at this name the girl sent him a glare that could make Hades´ furies shiver in fear. I think it´s needless to say, even I flinched a little bit. "but I have to go. See you tomorrow?" He offered her. To the last part she smiled at him and nodded, the glare lessening quickly. "Enough talked, lovebirds. Perce, we really need to get moving." I gestured with my hands that we really had no time to lode.

He nodded, waved at Annabeth good bye and went in the direction of the door. I ran after him, but not before making a kissing motion in the girls´ direction, causing her to blush again. A soon as we were out of side, we teleported to Olympus. I wore a really big, knowing smile, to which Percy only, even if playful glared. After the bright, us engulfing light faded, we were gone.

_~ Mount Olympus, Throne Room ~_

I hate Apollo sometimes even more than Tartarus- been there, done that- because he can be really annoying, when he wants to be. *sigh* Anyway, we arrived in the middle of the Throne room. All the other gods were already present. Athena had a sad, fearful expression, Artemis looked concerned and Poseidon seemed very tired. Wow, it has been roughly a day since I was gone, and here is already a bad mood.

"Perseus, Apollo, finally you´re here. There is much we have to discuss." This surprisingly came from Hera. "Yes, my wife is wright. Please go to your thrones." Zeus added. Even his voice sounded tired. "Zeus, why have you called this meeting? Has something bad happened?" I asked. Mentally I scolded myself. Of course had something bad happened, otherwise wouldn´t the mood be down to Hell.

"Yes Perseus, indeed it has. Athena, if you please …" She got the hint and nodded. She then began explaining. "We have noticed that there is a strange group of demigods or maybe even demititans that is travelling all over the world. Normally, this wouldn´t be a problem at all, but with the given circumstances, this could get really bad." She said. My brain was working very hard. Why would a little group like this build a threat to Olympus?

"Don´t think too much about it. I am going to tell you." She directed to me. I motioned for her to go on. This was very serious, hopefully this wouldn´t end like the last war we fought…

"I don´t know exactly, why they are doing what they do at the moment, but I´ll tell you as much as I know. This group we were taking about, isn´t very large, maybe 10 to 15 members. This is nothing compared to the Hunt in numbers, but in skills, they are nearly unstoppable. Their goal, as much as I can tell is to make chaos and destruction. They travel from city to city and leave many dead mortals, demigods, satyrs as well as other creatures behind. Brutally murdered, I might add. Children are slaughtered, and young teenage girls taken as slaves, for what, you really don´t want to know." She said, the last part being only a whisper.

"We need to stop them as soon as we can. Artemis and her Hunters are already trying to catch him, but all attempts for now failed. I thought that maybe, it would be best to unite our special troops, Artemis maidens and you warriors to stop them. It also would be best, if only one god would accompany them. Two gods would radiate a strong aura, strong enough to be felt by the prey."

I thought about the new information. Many lives were in danger and I agreed. This needed to stop. But on the other side, my warriors were not too font of girls, neither were Artemis´ Hunters of boys. To unite them could also end very badly. "I mostly agree with your plan, but the Hunt has to agree with it as well. My warriors will follow my command, even if this means to work with girls. I would suggest Artemis to travel with them, as I want my punishment to be over as soon as possible. Also, the Hunters wouldn´t follow the command of a male, even if the chosen one was a god."

Most understood what I was saying. I shot Arty a questioning glance. She looked at me and then thought about me words. She seemed to find the logic in them, because she nodded in understanding in my direction. "I get what he is saying, and I agree. I´ll unite the groups and hunt these people down. When I found them, I shall bring them here." The silver eyed goddess, which I considered my sister as well said.

"I think this is reasonable, father." Athena agreed. "We shall vote. Everyone in favor?" At this, all hand rose in the air. It was decided. "Good, Artemis, get the Hunters ready; Perseus, you´ll talk to your warriors. Meet tomorrow morning and then begin the Hunt. After you left them, you´ll go back to the school, understood Perseus?" He asked, looking at me with a glare. Should I be impressed by this? Nah, I´ve seen worse. When I nodded, he seemed satisfied. "Good, everyone back to your duties. Council dismissed." With that, Zeus and most of the gods flashed out of the great hall.

"I think it would be best to meet at sunrise at the gates of central Park. Don´t be late." The remaining, silver eyed goddess said. I struck my tongue out at her, causing her to roll her eyes, but I could clearly see the playful smirk, that made its way across her face. "See you tomorrow, Arty." I waved at her, and then I too, flashed away. A talk with my warriors was awaiting me. Oh joy.

* * *

_**Aaaannddd cut. That´s it for today. I hope you like this chapter, even if it´s reather boring, but like I said, auhtors block. I just recently found my inspiration again. So, again sorry for the Long wait.**_

_**See you next chapter**_

_**Lilie0107**_

**…...(\\_/)…**

**…...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..it´s an Easter Bunny :D**

**…...(")..(")…..…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello People from fanfiction! I am back again with a new chapter. I am sorry I don´t update often, but I have no time, much homework and if I am honest, I am very lazy. But, I made another chapter and it´s here for you. I hope you´ll like it. _**

**_And I want to thank all these great people that reviewed, favoured and followed. It makes me very happy to get this. :) I didn´t get too many Reviews, what made me a little sad, but for those I got am I very greateful._**

**_Also, I am tired of putting the Disclaimer over every chapter. I am not Rick Riordan so it should be clear that I don´t own PJO. Just imagine it ti be over the next chapters._**

**_Now, have fun reading this chapter._**

* * *

_~ Chapter 6 ~_

_Annabeth pov _

I was a little sad that Perseus had to leave, but I was also glad about it. Sure, he was a very nice guy, but he has something very strange on him. For one, there is this strange sort of aura that screams for power and dominance. It was hard to notice, but it was there. I know for sure that normal people don´t have this, but he has it and he is normal, or is he?

Then some memories from my childhood flashed into my mind. Pictures of monsters, gigantic dogs and men with only one eye were some of them. When I was little, I was almost sure that demons and monsters existed, so my parents looked sympathetically at me. But when I grew older and believed in special beings out there, they gave me strange glances, like I lost my mind. I even overheard a conversation in which they discussed if they should send me, me of all people to a mental hospital. Lucky for me, I guessed why they wanted to do this, so I stopped talking about that topic at all.

Anyway, I drifted a little off topic there, didn´t I? I was ripped out of my thoughts as the school bell rang, signaling the break for those who hadn´t free time. Still a little in my thoughts, I didn´t see the mop of brown hair and the warm hazel eyes that came my way, that is until they crashed into me.

Shit, I should´ve paid more attention to my surroundings. Now, I ran into Jenn. Great, just great. "Annie!" and here it comes. I sighed deep before I looked at my friend. "Don´t call me THAT!" I shrieked. Please not this again. Over a time, it gets boring and annoying to tell people always the same things. I was happy Perseus couldn´t call me that at the moment, but of course I had to forget about Jenn.

"Is it true what they all murmur? " She asked overly excited, an evil glint in her eyes. Well fuck. One of the worst things on this world is a pissed Jenn. You don´t want to see THAT. I shuddered at this thought. But it could get worse. You know surely that you are doomed, when you have an overly excited on, because she is annoying, cunning and unstoppable when she set her eyes on something that makes her happy. One example for that is shopping. I usually like it but shopping with her, let´s just say it´s worse than hell. And my problem was, that she currently was in one of these happy moods.

"I don´t know what you are talking about." I said a little bit confused, a very little bit of fear in my voice. I seriously had no plan what she was talking about, and I wasn´t so sure, if I even wanted to know.

"I am talking about you dating Mr. "hot and sexy" and I want to be the first one to know the entire truth. All of it!" She said, or more like demanded to know. Huh, Mr. "hot and sexy" what was she talking abo- "OH, no, no no no no no you got that the wrong way. We are NOT dating. We are just friends and this is already too much, considering the fact that we only met today." I said. Only later did I realize that what I said was very cliché. But hey, you can´t really blame me. Okay, maybe you can, but you wouldn´t do that to me, or would you?

Back to the topic, I´m drifting of it again, am I not? "Sure, whatever you say, Anna." She said, a smirk still plastered on her face. "Uhm, Jenn what subject do you have next lesson? I have architecture." She looked at her timetable and grimaced at what she was seeing. "Uhg, I have science. Anyway, have you met the other new kid yet? His name is Apollo, sat last lesson behind me. And I have to admit, if Benny and I weren´t dating, I would definitively say that he is the hottest guy around here, that is after Percy. Mean, have you looked at those blue eyes and gold-" From there on I zoned out a bit. I don´t know why, but I am definitively not a person, that gossips and drools over every new and handsome guy. Sure, I admit that Perseus was hot, but that didn´t mean that I couldn´t stop drooling over him.

"Uhm Jenn? I have to go to my lessons. Do you and Benny want to come over later? Today is movie and pizza night at my house, only my mum should be home. Dad has to work and the twins are at some friends tonight." She thought a little bit about this and then nodded enthusiastically. "That is actually a great idea. We as in Benny, you and I can talk privately about your future boyfriend then. See you!" And before I could reply was she out of my sight, hidden in the crowd of students. I sighed deeply after that. What had I gotten myself into?

_Perseus pov_

I arrived somewhere in the woods of Germany. While the Arty´s Hunters were seated in America, I had my troop travelling over Europe and Asia. We had bunkers and eyes practically everywhere. Especially the Sea of monsters and Germany were locations under our watch. I think the Sea of MONSTERS is obvious, but Germany not so. The reason is that at some time, people started to believe in Norse "mythology" and with this came new gods, and more important: new monsters. That made this area a wonderful training sector, which we used quite often. Yes, we. As in, me too.

I am bound by the ancient laws, that´s true, but I have loopholes, just like Artemis has some too. She is the goddess of hunting, so she is allowed to hunt with her girls together. I am the god of heroes, so I get to work with them. Ad if you don´t know, the definition of hero isn´t very exact, so practically everyone can become a hero, or is already one. You get my point, don´t you? ;) So, yeah I can practically interfere with everyone, even mortals as long as I see them fit to be or become a Hero. I love loopholes.

Okay, back to the topic. I looked at my surroundings and noticed that I was little farther away from camp than I thought. Ugh, me and my coordinating skills. They led me to walking around in a forest. At least I could feel the auras from the warriors, so it wasn´t that hard to find them. As arrived, I wanted to be as quite as possible and play some pranks on them. Now and then, we did this to each other, just for fun and to keep the boredom at bay. Like the Hunters were they immortal. One or two were even older than a few gods, like Artemis, Apollo or Ares. It was good having someone around who was immortal even before they joined, like Nicolas my Lieutenant. They understood the advantages and problems of living forever better than the younger ones.

It also helped immensely that some were at least mentally adults, so the younger ones had someone to look up to and care for. They needed it. Like this little nine year old boy we found last week in another forest, somewhere in France. He had so much fear in his eyes, it was heartbreaking. But my older boys cared for him, heck even I fussed around him like a mother hen (but don´t say I admitted that!). His name was Jonathan. He had brown, messy hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. He was very tiny for his age, but we guessed it had to do with the problem, that he spent the last two month living in the woods.

I was happy that I could see them that soon again, but I also knew that I couldn´t stay long. Tomorrow I would bring them to Artemis, so she could take them with her and her Hunters. And for that, I needed to prepare them. As I was about to seek into camp, I sadly tapped on a twig. The cracking sound wasn´t very loud, but the happy talking in the camps, that was there a few moments ago stopped at all. Great, now they heard me. Hopefully they won´t attack before they see who it is. Sadly (again), some arrows came straight my way. Lucky for me, I was prepared for this and caught some of them in between my fingers. As the archers realized that it was me they were using as target, they stopped shooting bowed their heads. Deep silvery blushes could be seen on their cheeks. I chuckled lightly at that.

"What a very nice come back. I am so happy to see you too." I said sarcastically. By now, all tents were empty, so before me stood a total of 20 boys and young men. A little mop of brown hair clutched itself tightly on my left leg, which I recognized instantly as Jonathan. "You are back" He whispered into my pants. I chuckled a little and lifted him up in my arms. "Yes, it looks like it." I whispered back to him. He and some boys in the front laughed lightly at this, others cued.

"Boys, I know we just finished a hunt, but we have a new mission from Olympus. I would normally tell this to you all, but I want a word with my Lieutenant and the councilors. They will tell you later, what you need to know." I shouted, now speaking to all of them. Some groaned at that, sad not to be in the meeting, others just looked worried. They knew that if I wanted to talk to the "leaders" privately, that something major was going to happen or that big problems laid ahead.

I walked to my tent, Jonny still in my arms, and entered. "Do you have to go again?" A very quiet voice asked me. I set the little boy down before I looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes, but don´t worry Jonathan. I need you warriors for something very big. I´ll say more in a few moments, when the others arrive, but I´ll tell you something. I won´t be with you on this mission, and I want you to be strong and keep watch of the others, they are not allowed to do something stupid. You are a big boy, aren´t you- so you have to watch out for the others, okay?" He reacted to this just like I thought he would. He stood a little taller and puffed his chest out. A few seconds ago, he looked like he would cry, but now he seemed like a little version of a proud leader. I couldn´t be more proud of this little one. "Yes, of course Percy. I am a big boy after all." He said. I nodded at him, and the next moment, the others came walking into my tent and sat down.

"Okay, now that you all are here, I would like to inform you what that al is about. It has come to the attention of the gods that some very powerful beings are travelling all over America, leaving a path of death and destruction behind. Normally the Hunters would take care of this, but we fear that they are not enough. The warriors are being sent to aid them. I expect all of you at your best behavior. I know that you don´t like this one bit, but neither do they. Am I understood?" I finished sternly.

I saw that most weren´t what you could call happy with this, but they nodded all none the less. "Good. Sadly, and this is the worst part for me, am I not allowed to accompany you. I am very sorry for that, but I can´t change it. It is only for your safety. And now, tell the others and then go to sleep. We leave tomorrow morning one hour before sunrise for New York." I finished this. They did like this less and less, but it was set and I couldn´t change that. I hushed them out of my tent, telling them to rest.

That night I laid in my bed, thinking if I would see them all again, or if we would miss some of us after this mission. I surely hoped not, I wouldn´t want to deal with another death. I saw way too many in may long, immortal life. Sometimes, my old friends were cruel. I lost much in my life, but I also won things. Maybe, for once could something end the good way, couldn´t it? It could happen that all of my boys came back, healthy and alive, at least I hoped so. With all these thoughts running through my mind I drifted into a short, but peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**That´s it for this chapter. See you hopefully soon.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Lilie0107**_

**…...(\\_/)…**

**…...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

**…..(=)..(=)…..…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey Readers. I am here with a new chapter. I sadly don´t have much time on my pc, but I want to thank all the People that read, Review, favour and follow this. Thank you guys, it´s just awesome. :)_**

**_Oh and by the way, I was a little sad to see that only 3 People reviewed. Don´t get me wrong, I am so grateful to them, but it would be nice if I would get more. I mean, come on. It doesn´t even take a Minute to write a Review and I am sure that at least one other author out there knows how frustrating it is to work hours on a chapter and then to get few or even no Feedback at all. Thanks for your understanding and hopefully reviewing :) Also, any ideas are welcome. If I use them is another thing, but I definitively try to make things like you want. _**

**_And now to the last thanks. It goes to Son of Fenrir for the wonderful idea of adding Loki into this. I wanted another character, but I couldn´t find one or an idea to add him/her. I liked the idea, so I used it. :) Also again, thanks to you ^^_**

* * *

~ Chapter 7 ~

_Perseus pov_

_The moment I fell asleep I knew it would be a strange dream. I was standing in a wonderful meadow, flowers growing everywhere. __**(AN\ Someone else a twilight déjà vu? No? Oh. Then I´ll just continue, I think…) **__It was summer, or at least it seemed that way, and I could feel a soft, warm breeze against my skin, the sweet scent of flowers making it a perfect scene.__If I wasn´t a god, I would have thought it real, but from experience I could say it was not. Dreams gods get are different from the dreams mortals and demigods have. The difference is what makes us gods that dangerous, like Gaea for example. In the old days, after we put her to sleep, she still influenced the decisions and doings of mortals and demigods. She did this while she was dreaming. You see, we gods can dream anything we want. We can dream these silly mortal dreams, but we don´t do that often. Most of us do their duties in their sleep. _

_It works like this. We imagine on any place we want to be. Then, we create a ghost form of some sorts. If we then concentrate hard enough, the "clone" will become visible. It´s like we are standing there, but we actually aren´t. I could explain how we actually are able to do this, but I think I would bore you with that, so I´ll just skip this part. Anyway there´s also the contacting via dreams thing. We force our own consciousness into the mind of another sleeping person. Like Loki is doing right now with my mind- wait what?!_

"_Loki?" I asked confused. What was he doing in my dreams? Okay, I haven´t talked to my old friend in centuries, but why would he contact me NOW? "Why have you come here? I thought you were imprisoned on Asgard?" I sounded a little sour by my last question. I told him in the old days, that he shouldn´t try to become king and steel this right from Thor, but nooooooooo he had to be a thickheaded idiot and try. Let´s just say, it didn´t went to well for him._

"_What, can´t I talk to my best friend?" He asked, fake innocent sounding in his voice. Normal people would easily buy that, but I am the god of SHREWDNESS, it isn´t that easy to trick me. I also knew him way to long and well to play his pretty little toy._

"_I am only your best friend, because you have no other friends. It is not like you have that much of a choice." I pointed out. Yeah, I know. That was very low, but he knew me and he also was aware of the fact, that I don´t intent to hurt him. "This may be, but I am bored and wanted to talk to someone." He said, frustration showing in his voice._

"_I got this, but shouldn´t you like, be a prisoner on Asgard for the next 500 years or so?" I asked in a scolding way, like a parent would do to his or her child. Even if we were good friends, I was still by far older than Loki, so I sometimes was a little bit like the older, wise brother to him. And like every good little brother, he almost never listened to me and my advices._

"_For one, their magic is weak, so it isn´t really a problem to break through my "chains". And second, they let me free. Odin got sick of me, Thor talked to him and so one thing followed another and I am officially a free man again." He said, gesturing with his hands in an "I-am-finally-free-way". _

"_Oh, that´s nice." That was my very smart reply. I mentally slapped myself for this response. Loki looked just amused. "But yet again, what are you doing here? You surely want something from me, bro, so spill it!" I demanded to know. I seemed rather relaxed on the outside, but I could tell that he was very nervous. _

"_I first came to say sorry. Sorry, for not believing you, for not honoring our friendship like I should have done and for not being here when you needed me. I heard of your break up with Maria. I should have been there and talked to you about it. I am so sorry for not being the friend you deserve and I am here now to get things clear. I want to help you. Just tell me what I can do." He finished, out of air by now._

"_Loki, I am very happy that you´ll try. You are my friend and even if you didn´t listen to me, you try to make it better now, at least. I think it´s good that you are willing to try, but it will take a little time to get our friendship back to what it was once." I said with a friendly and genuine smile plastered in my face. "I also know exactly what you could do."_

_He looked at me expectantly and mentally I began to smirk. "It came to the gods' attention that some mysterious group is travelling through America. They destroy all that comes into their way, going even that far as to kidnap and abuse women and children. Men are slaughtered or the "lucky ones" are kept as slaves. We are working on stopping them. But that will be difficult as long as we don´t know their exactly identity or what they even are. And this is where you join the game." I smirked a little evilly at him._

_By now he looked really pale, guessing what I was going to say. And he was probably right too. "You, my friend are going to spy on them and get as much information as possible. I don't care how you do it. It just has to be done." I said. He nodded at this. _

"_I knew that you were going to say this, but I hoped that I would be wrong." He said, his voice slightly cracking. Whether it was from fear or just the thought of doing something good - I´ll probably never know." _

"_Did you want something else from me, other than giving yourself to me as a slave?" I joked to him. By these words had he gotten his famous troublemaker-smirk back, you know- the one I taught him. _

"_No, I think this would be all, my lord." Came the reply from Loki in a mocking tone. He even bowed to me, the smirk still wide on his face. I was happy that he could laugh again. The last time he laughed was probably a couple hundred years ago._

"_Now, if that is all?" I said in a questioning tone. Only when he motioned me to go on did I continue. "Would it be okay if you would leave now? I have to wake up. It´s almost sunrise and I can´t be the last one getting up." I reasoned with him. He seemed a little sad, but he also understood so he nodded, waved his hand in a good-bye gesture and then disappeared. It was quite for a moment, at least until I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. Time to wake up._

I slowly opened my eyes and had to close them shortly after. After all this drama, I had overslept. Great, exactly what I needed now. I looked to the entrance of my tent. Someone had opened ot a little bit, so that a little stream of sunlight hit my face. I wanted to get up as I noticed something heavy on my chest.

When I looked down was there a mop of brown hair, tickling my face. I smiled softly and went gently through Jonathans hair with my fingers. This small boy had gone through much more than any children should have to. But then again, all of my boys had a horrible past. Sadly, even under us were some much worse than others. From abuse over beatings even going as far as to treat the children as slaves, sometimes all of this put together. It always made me a little angry to see how my old friends, the fates, decided the life of these small boys. And it made me even angrier to know that their parents are most of the time the reason for these sad pasts.

The gladder I was, that I could save a least a few of them. Like the exact same boy that was laying on top of me. Speaking of him, he was slowly stirring, so I guessed that he was waking up (duh). He slowly shifted first and then looked up, a very sleepy look still in his eyes. I raised my eyebrow amused at this. Only now did he seem to realize that he was in my tent- oh and lying on top of me. He looked away sheepishly and blushed a dark shade of crimson red. I could hear the quite "morning Percy" that was whispered in my direction.

"Good morning Jonathan. I guess that you couldn´t sleep last night. The same nightmare like always?" I asked him worriedly. Since he joined us, had he dreams about his not very nice past, to say it nicely. It was already enough to even think about it, and my anger rose and made my blood boil. But like always did I then look at Jonathan. He was looking up to me, a slightly grateful, but also scared smile in his face.

"Yes Percy. Can we please get to the others now? I need to look out for them." Said Jonathan, my little soldier. "I guess we should. Come on, dress yourself nicely and then let´s go." I gave him a careful pat on his head and saw him then walking out of my tent, the nightmares forgotten by now.

A few minutes later were all our belongings packed and my warriors ready. I told them to stand around me in a circle and hold their hands. I also said to the younger ones that they needed to shut their eyes. I would not want that my boys were hurt just because I was careless.

When we arrived with a blinding light in front of Artemis´ camp were twenty arrow tips pointed in our directions. When the girls realized it was me, dropped they their bows and bowed to me. I motioned for them to rise. They knew I hated formalities, what actually was the reason they were doing this in the first place.

"Good morning Hunters. Like always, it´s a pleasure working with you. Warriors!" I turned my attention now back to my boys. "You will treat them well, but should they even try to hurt one of you are you allowed to hurt them back. But please think before you act. I really don´t want a prank war. This will only put shame on our and the Hunters´ names. Am I understood?" I shouted in a military voice. They all answered as one. I was so proud of them.

"Good. Now Hunters gather your things. I will just talk to Artemis. Right after that you all will leave. Move out, now!" I said, now directed to all of them. They hurried to their respective tents or whatever they needed to do and I made my way to Artemis´ tent. I knocked on the door and entered after I was given the permission to do so.

"Artemis, how are you on this wonderful morning?" I said in an overly cheerful voice. Artemis only glared at me and I instantly shifted into a serious mood. "Sorry. Yeah, moving on to business. You know what you have to do and which way you will go. But please, and I ask that as a friend, not the commander of the warriors. Please take good care of them. They all are like sons to me, you know how much the mean in my life." I said, now really all amusement gone.

Artemis serious look and the nod I received were enough to feel a little bit better. "I will protect them. I know that they all encountered the same tragic life like my hunters and I will see that they are treated with respect." She swore. I was very grateful for that.

"Thank you Artemis. This means a lot to me and you know this. Good bye for now Moony and good luck for your hunt." I left her tent and said my goodbyes to everyone. I wished them good luck and told them to be careful and pay attention all the time. When all of them agreed could I finally leave them in the good hands of the virgin goddess. _To school I go! _ Was the last thought as I teleported myself in front of the doors. Well, this should be very interesting. And I then entered the building filled with young, mostly cheerful teenagers who all wanted to do other things then learning. Just great.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Until next time :)**

**Lilie0107**

**…...(\\_/)…**

**…...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

**…..(=)..(=)…..…..**


End file.
